Sa majesté
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Akashi invite la génération des miracles pour un voyage de quelques jours en Angleterre. Que se passera-t-il pour nos basketteurs prodiges ?


Que se passerait-il si la génération des miracles partait en voyage en Angleterre ? Ou : ce qui arrive lorsque mon prof d'anglais relève de grosses erreurs de traduction avec un commentaire un brin sarcastique.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que mon délire ne vous fera pas fuir :')

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Toute la génération des miracles était réunie à l'aéroport de Tokyo-Narita. En ce début de matinée, ils devaient prendre l'avion pour un voyage de quelques jours à Londres. Il ne manquait plus qu'Aomine, qui était une fois de plus en retard. Midorima était une fois de plus agacé envers l'attitude nonchalante de l'as de l'ancienne équipe de Teikou. A croire que le garçon à la peau mate n'était pas capable d'être ponctuel une fois dans sa vie.

Enfin, ils purent voir la grande silhouette à la peau bronzé et aux cheveux bleus foncés arriver. Dès qu'il fut à leur niveau, Akashi fut le premier à l'apostropher.

-Tu es en retard, Daiki.

-Ouais, désolé.

Aomine détourna le regard, gêné. Même lui qui était arrogant et sûr de lui craignait son ancien capitaine. Finalement, ils allèrent faire enregistrer leurs bagages puis s'assirent dans la salle d'attente. L'embarquement était prévu dans une dizaine de minute, les adolescents se mirent donc à parler entre eux. Ou plus exactement, Kise faisait un monologue et les autres répondaient de temps en temps.

Finalement, une voix dans les haut-parleurs annonça l'embarquement pour le vol Tokyo-Londres, et les six adolescents se levèrent. Ils rejoignirent le couloir d'embarquement qui les mena sur la piste. Un escalier était déjà prêt devant la porte de l'avion, et ils n'eurent qu'à attendre leur tour dans la file des passagers. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appareil, ils purent facilement trouver leurs places. Le gros avantages d'un voyage payé par Akashi, c'était bien les places confortables en première classe, un luxe que plusieurs d'entres eux n'auraient pas pu se permettre autrement.

Kise se retrouva à côté d'Aomine, tandis que derrière eux étaient assis Murasakibara et Kuroko. Devant se tenaient Akashi et Midorima, toujours très digne. Bien que celui aux cheveux verts étaient quelque peu discrédité par la poupée vêtu d'une robe victorienne qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Son objet chanceux du jour, vous dirait l'intéressé et ceux qui le connaissent bien.

Le vol devait bien durer douze heures, c'est pourquoi Akashi avait prévu un stock de bonbons et de paquet de chips pour le géant de Yosen. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de laisser Murasakibara se plaindre pendant tout le vol de la faim. Quand à Aomine et Kise, ils avaient déjà été prévenus, ils devraient se tenir tranquille et ne pas déranger les autres passagers. Et surtout ne pas leur casser les oreilles.

Les as de Touou et Kaijou avaient bien compris le message, et ils se regardèrent avant de finalement s'enlacer. Le blond regardait par le hublot le paysage alors que l'avion décollait, lorsqu'il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et un menton sur son épaule. Kise tourna la tête et croisa les yeux bleus d'Aomine, pleins de tendresse. Il en rougit alors que son petit-ami l'embrassait doucement.

Plus tard, on put voir Aomine dormir, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule d'un Kise serein. Le blond avait un bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami et regardait le paysage défiler sous les nuages. Midorima et Akashi faisaient une partie de shogi, comme au temps du collège. Bien sûr, l'empereur gagnait systématiquement. Quand à Murasakibara et Kuroko, de leur côté on entendait seulement le bruit des sachets froissés, signe que le géant mangeait presque silencieusement.

A l'arrivée à Londres, une voiture les attendait déjà devant l'aéroport. C'était une grande limousine noire, qui attirait tous les regards. Akashi s'avança vers elle sans se préoccuper de la foule, et les cinq autres adolescents n'eurent d'autre choix que de le suivre. Ils sentaient tous les regards sur eux et plusieurs étaient mal à l'aise. Ils ne se détendirent qu'une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule, qui devait les amener sur leur lieu de résidence.

Aomine et Kise étaient bouche-bée. Ils étaient sur le parking du palais royal. Le palais royal ! Même Midorima en était surpris, bien qu'il ne le montre pas. Et comme toujours, Kuroko avait un air impassible, cependant on pouvait déceler de la surprise dans ses yeux. Même en connaissant Akashi, il ne se serait pas douté une seule seconde qu'ils résideraient au palais royal. C'était à se demander jusqu'où s'étendait la notoriété et l'influence de la riche famille Akashi.

Un majordome les accueillit à la sortie de la voiture et les guida à l'intérieur. La décoration était magnifique, remplie de peinture, des lustres luxueux sur lesquels semblaient pendre des cristaux de verres qui reflétaient la lumière en mille éclats, un carrelage impeccable aux couleurs assortis aux murs. Tout était d'une beauté à coupé le souffle. Plusieurs d'entre eux observés les lieux avec des yeux écarquillés.

Leurs chambres ne se trouvaient pas toutes aux mêmes endroits. Aomine et Kise eurent droit à une chambre pour deux, sûrement sur demande d'Akashi. Plus loin dans la même aile du palais se trouvait Midorima, qui partageait une suite avec Kuroko. Heureusement, il y avait deux chambres et ils n'auraient donc pas à dormir ensemble. Murasakibara avait la chambre d'à côté. Akashi quand à lui, était logé dans une autre partie du palais, bien plus proche des appartements de la reine Elizabeth.

Les six adolescents s'installèrent, découvrant leurs chambres respectives et rangeant un peu leurs valises. Ils devaient normalement rester quelques jours sur place. Akashi avait déjà un programme de prévu, comprenant entre autre des visites et une démonstration de basket en public. Comme leur vol était arrivé à Londres en fin d'après-midi, ils n'auraient pas le temps de commencer quoi que ce soit, sans compter l'état de fatigue de certains. Ils avaient donc pour ordre de se reposer.

Le lendemain matin, ils prirent leur déjeuner en compagnie de la reine, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de les accueillir correctement la veille et avait donc décidé de le faire se matin en personne. Mis à part Akashi, qui était dans son élément, les autres membres de la génération des miracles n'osaient piper mot. Ils avaient peur de dire quelque chose de travers, ce qui ne manquerait pas de leur attirer les foudres de leur ex-capitaine. La reine était libre ce matin, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle convint avec Akashi de déplacer leur représentation de basket afin qu'elle puisse venir.

Et c'est ainsi que nos basketteurs se retrouvèrent, une heure plus tard, dans le gymnase de la ville. Et on ne sait comment, nombre de personnes avaient dû être prévenu dans ce cours laps de temps. C'est du moins ce que Midorima et Kuroko déduisirent du nombre de spectateurs qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Se détournant des gradins, les deux joueurs reportèrent leur attention sur Akashi qui donnait la répartition des équipes pour le premier match. Et dès qu'ils furent prêt, et que les portes du gymnase furent fermées, le duel commença.

Plusieurs matches s'enchaînèrent, les équipes changeant à chaque fois. Akashi gagnait presque toujours, il ne perdit que lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Aomine, Kise et Kuroko. Les deux ailiers se coordonnaient à la perfection avec l'ombre de Seirin, et le match fut extrêmement serré. Le public applaudissait la moindre action devant les matches intenses qui se jouaient devant eux.

Trois heures plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent, haletant et tenant à peine debout. Murasakibara devait aider Kuroko pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas au sol, le passeur était livide et ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Ils leur fallut un temps de repos avant de réussir à se trainer sous les douches. Les jets d'eau brûlante leur fit un bien fou et détendit leurs muscles. Les premiers prêts à quitter les vestiaires furent bien évidemment Akashi et Midorima, qui attendirent les autres devant le gymnase. La brise fraiche était agréable, et ils discutèrent du programme de l'après-midi.

Les quatre autres les rejoignirent les uns après les autres, et ils mangèrent dans un restaurant proche. Et bien sûr étoilé, parce que l'empereur ne voulait pas se contenter de repas de basse qualité. Le repas se déroula dans un calme relatif, avant qu'ils ne sortent pour une visite des endroits connus.

Le soir, après leur retour au palais, Midorima avait pris un peu de temps de repos dans sa chambre. Il en avait profité pour se remémorer leurs matches de la matinée et réfléchir à une manière de s'améliorer afin de pouvoir affronter Akashi à force égale malgré son emperor eye.

Un peu plus tard, il s'était levé et était sortis de la suite. Il devait parler avec le capitaine de Rakuzan, et il prit donc la direction de l'aile dans laquelle celui-ci était logé. En chemin le shooteur de la génération miracle hésita devant une intersection, au détour d'un couloir, et prit la direction qui lui semblait être la bonne. Il finit par arriver devant une suite et toqua à la porte. Personne ne répondit, mais comme l'empereur lui avait bien fais comprendre qu'il l'attendait, il entrouvrit la porte dans l'intention d'entrer. Mais ce qu'il vit le figea.

Devant lui se trouver la reine Elizabeth. Celle-ci devait se changer pou un discours qu'elle devait donner se soir, et se trouvait donc actuellement nue. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Midorima fut de découvrir que la reine avait un corps parfaitement masculin, bien que ses muscles ne soient pas vraiment développés. Il resta interdit quelques secondes, avant de retrouver ses sens et fermer la porte aussi discrètement que possible. Mais il ne se doutait pas qu'Elizabeth l'avait entraperçus alors qu'il avait détourné le regard en fermant la porte.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tous les membres de la génération miracle reçurent un message de leur ex-capitaine pour leur dire qu'ils devaient être prêt à rentrer le lendemain, parce qu'apparemment quelqu'un aurait mis son nez ou il n'aurait pas dû. Et Midorima se fit passer un sacré savon par Akashi au téléphone et regretta amèrement d'avoir ouvert la porte de sa Majesté.

Midorima se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ce constat le soulagea énormément, bien qu'il fût encore fortement perturbé. Il se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain, cependant il rencontra plusieurs meubles sur son chemin qui lui firent maudire sa maladresse. L'eau chaude de la douche le détendit, et il put enfin penser calmement à cet étrange rêve. Définitivement, quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

Une fois habillé, il descendit les escaliers et alluma la télévision pour regarder l'émission Oha asa. L'adolescent se prépara son petit-déjeuner en même temps et s'installa à table au moment ou l'émission débuta. Il l'écouta attentivement tout en mangeant, les signes astrologiques défilant les uns après les autres.

« Les cancers sont à la dernière place. Votre compatibilité avec les lions sera des plus mauvaises en ce jour. N'oubliez pas votre objet chanceux du jour, une figurine de la reine Elizabeth d'Angleterre. »

Midorima lança un regard choqué et horrifié à l'écran. Définitivement, cette journée commençait mal.

* * *

Si vous vous posiez la question, oui cet OS est un gros délire que j'ai eu. J'espère que vous aurez appréciez quand même.  
Vos avis ? N'hésitez pas avec les commentaires, je ne mords pas :)


End file.
